1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle body rear structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been developed various types of techniques for protecting batteries mounted in the rear section of a vehicle in the event of a rear-end collision.
Known examples of such techniques include a technique by which a frame for mounting and supporting batteries on a vehicle body is reinforced through the use of a high-rigidity material, thereby reducing an impact to the batteries in the event of a rear-end collision (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-328439).
In addition, the reinforcement of the frame has been typically implemented through the use of additional reinforcing members or increased plate thickness.
However, the reinforcement of the frame through the use of a high-rigidity material, additional reinforcing members, or increased plate thickness as described in the prior art may raise an issue about an increase in weight and cost.